The storm that came to Inaba
by Vongola Ninja
Summary: hi guy me again with a Naruto persona 4 cross over something weird happened with the first attempt to put this up so here hoping this time it works so summerier in the story and i hope you guy enjoy it as much as i enjoyed making it also want your option on whether or not to make it a harem a small one but still also rating may go up to a M if i get good a writing stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

The storm that came to Inaba

Authors Note:

Hi all Vongola Ninja here and I just like to apologies for not updating 'The 5th Konoha boss' in a long while been trying to think of good plot points and events that need to happen as well as character description and stuff like that.

Also been having a bunch of idea's pop into my head related to fanfiction's that I been wondering why don't exists like a Naruto with the flash's power, a young Naruto who befriends the ghost with the most Beetlejuice who got trapped in the seal along with Kurama or to those that don't know Kyuubi and gain some of his ghostly powers, a Naruto as the next king of bandits and lastly a Naruto and skulduggery pleasant fanfiction I mean you would think these kind of fic's would be out there… well maybe not the Beetlejuice one but still! Anyway to help my brain reboot with ideas I've decide to wright…type? Seriously I don't know which to say…or wright? Anyway!

I've decide to do a Naruto, persona 4 golden fanfiction this one with a now chakra-less Naruto as he deals with a new life in Inaba under the watchful eye of Ryotaro Dojima and his daughter Nanako while having to deal with school all over again as well as the mysteries murders that have begun to happen one things for sure it seems that his adventures life style has yet to end.

Also just putting it out their but I will not be describing the characters in this unless they have different outfits on later on down the line only reason I did that with The 5th Konoha Boss was because well there not going to be wearing their canon closes seeing as the story isn't canon are they.

last thing I would like to say this is not the only Naruto persona 4 golden type fanfic I'm working on.

The other one happens in the Narutovers but with shinobi and Kunoichi who after performing an ancient jutsu have to face their shadow in order to obtain a persona also in that one there is no Marie but instead Elizabeth and no I did not get the name's wrong Margret will still be there but it will be her sister that will be in the velvet room with her and Igor instead of Marie though I think I plan on keeping Nanako and Teddie but with a different background story for Nanako but anyway it's time to get on with the show!

Chapter 1

Pain, specifically electrifying pain was the first thing Naruto felt as he fell thought the air of this new dimension, That right DIMENSION as in not just a different place but a whole different world and it was all Kaguya's fault just before Sasuke and him had all but finished the sealing process she had used one last dimensional rift trying to suck Sasuke and him into it her intention being to kill them he guessed but he didn't know all Naruto knew was that the dame thing was pulling him and Sasuke towards it even though Kaguya was all but finished talk about being a sour loser but from what Naruto could tell the thing wasn't going to close until it had them and the worst part was they were already heading straight for it and they had no way of moving so Naruto did what he did best.

He created a clone and did something that he had been experimenting with for year ever since he learned his first signature jutsu he poured every last drop of his chakra and the chakra of the tailed beast into his clone with everything he had until he was drained dry.

The reason Naruto had done this was that when he summoned the clone his first plan was to throw it in and have it close the thing for them but Sasuke had tried to do something like that by blasting a fire style: fireball jutsu at it and that had all but drained the chakra from the huge ball of fire so Naruto knew that this thing would only do the same to his clone, no it would only close when a being of flesh and blood passed through it and that brought Naruto to his current plan for years he had been trying different things to make his clones stronger, more durable and last longer and only a few weeks before did he finally find a way but it was a one way street in fact it could be considered almost like Orochimaru 's shedding snake skin jutsu (I do not know the name of the jutsu but I think this fits).

Naruto had to pour ALL of his chakra into the clone but doing this mad the clone not a clone anymore it mad it literally the original the first time it happened the clone poured all the chakra back to keep Naruto alive a become a clone again after that Naruto stop trying to improve the clones but now this was the only option this way he could save his best friend and still technically live on.

The clone when it had become the original the first time realized it could age, not dispel itself and most of all when it did die it would die like anybody else no smoke when his heart stop would appear to show it had been a clone made permanent.

This clone…no this Naruto would be able to live their lives become Hokage and finale sit down with Hinata and figure out just what it was they felt for each other hell he hoped this Naruto would give her a chance wait… of course he would! After all he would have given her a chance! so with the plan set and his teary heartfelt goodbyes with the only nine people who would ever know his sacrifice (Sasuke had his eyes focus on the rift) he sprang his plan into action with no chakra Naruto figured he would live for another few minutes so with the last of his strength grabbed his other self who in turn grabbed Sasuke and threw them to safety and allowing himself to be consumed by the closing void leaving behind a legacy to be carried on by well… himself it was actually kind of funny now that he thought about it and now he was just waiting for the end.

Too bad he didn't think that maybe because Kaguya was sealed again and that he no longer had chakra that just maybe this rift wasn't going to be able to kill him and instead ended up sending him to another dimension where fortunately enough you didn't need chakra to survive buuut unfortunately the exit point of the hole was at least four stories up and right in the path of electric cables which leads us to right now.

The pain was excruciating but actually not the worst he had ever felt not really surprising when he thought about it he had his body beaten in fight's, been made into a human porcupine with ice needles, almost died when fighting Kabuto, light on fire, zapped though his chest with a lighting fist, experienced a horrifyingly real genjutsu, had exploding clay thrown at him, had his skin peeled off by Kurama's chakra, had his right arm become useless due to one of his best jutsu against a near immortal opponent, had SEVEN chakra draining spikes put through his body two in his legs, his lower back, his shoulders and one piercing both his hands, being crushed under thousands of tons of earth, fight his darker self, fight Kurama, face down reanimated enemy's six of which were former jinchuuriki that could perform full body transformations, the ten tailed beast, Obito Uchiha formerly known as Tobi who after a lot of fighting became the ten tailed jinchuuriki, a fully resurrected Madara Uchiha who became the next ten tailed jinchuuriki, was dead for a small while according to Sakura, and finally dealing with Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

All in all this wasn't that bad but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take this chances to pass out because really it had been a long, LONG ass day for him and he just wanted some sleep and it seemed Naruto would get it right as his skull met the pavement after the cables snapped from under his weight and fast approach from his long fall down from the sky 'ugh I can't feel anything… and I'm just so… tiered' and with those last thoughts Naruto let himself slip into blissful unconscious it wouldn't be until the next morning that someone would find him and call an ambulance at first glance some would believe that he was dead but they would find that not to be so once next to him but unfortunately they would not be able to wake him for quite some time bad news for them GREAT new for one tiered as all hell blonde hyper active knuckle headed ninja named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but they wouldn't find that part out anytime soon…well the ninja part anyway.

(Sometime later (and boooy is THAT an understatement) at the Inaba central hospital)

Naruto groggily began to open his eyes not easy to do because he had not used them in a while but he marked it down as just still being very sleepy.

His movements and the noise he was making with his throat alerted the nurse that was in the room at the time to him waking up "oh my, doctor, doctor! Come quick he's finally coming around!" soon the nurse was join by an older man who appeared to be in his mid-fifty's if his slightly greying hair was anything to go by he hurried to Naruto side and started to run some basic check over his waking form.

"all of his noticeable vitals seem to be working further checks will be necessary but for now call up the police and inform them that the victim that was brought in has finally regained conciseness" the doctor said informing the nurse of her immediate task, said nurse promptly left the room to do as she was told with just a quick "right away sir" as her last words.

By this time Naruto had managed to pry his eyes open and the first thing to hit his sights was pure white his first thought was that he was dead but that idea left when his eyes started to focus more and see it was actually a white ceiling them he finally began to register what he was lying on it was a not so comfortable matters the kind you find in only three places crappie stores, crappie hotel and lastly hospitals and seeing the ceiling was too low to be a store and had no holes in it to be a hotel he figured he was in a hospital.

The only question was where?Where was he? He knew he wasn't in the elemental nations due to Kaguya but if that were true then where was he? 'Cause seriously last thing I remember was falling and getting zapped' "young man?" and that's when Naruto noticed the old man no more than three feet away from him (not sure if distends is right) 'what th- I SHOULD HAVE SENSES HIM!'

now Naruto felt completely embarrass in himself all the years he spent with Jiraiya to hone his skills and senses so he would know when he or his friends were in danger and be able to defend himself and somehow this old guy gets close enough to him for a kill but the face he was in a hospital (thankfully he remembered) and the way the guy was dressed said he might work here.

"Young man? Can you hear me or understand what I'm saying" the aged doctor asked again but this time Naruto answered "y-yeah I hear ya and yeah I know what you're saying 'thank kami don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk to anyone and last I checked I wasn't that good at charades either'.

"ah excellent for a minute there I was afraid the electrocution from the telephone cables and the fall had caused you to suffer a serious case of brain damage but it seems that there are no noticeable signs, then again we did run some scans on your brain and those had shown no areas of damage but I personally prefer the one on one approach myself lets me be rid of any lingering doubts if you will".

"Ah sure?" Naruto for his part understood what the guy was saying but he didn't know how to really react 'because really I mean I've been through worse'.

"Ah! Right terribly sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Gisho Toguro(rambling writing, coil)but you can just call me Gisho" the now named Gisho kindly introduced himself "I'm the doctor who was put in charge of your treatment when they brought you in and I'll be honest with you when you came in you looked like you had just survived a war" Gisho said with some concern about the condition his mystery's patient had shown up in 'you have NO idea' was Naruto's thought but decided not to voice it seeing as he had no idea where he was.

"yes it took quit the effort to bring you out of the red but we managed it somehow if you were to ask anyone who was involved they would say your survival was nothing short of a miracle" Gisho said matter-o-factually and Naruto couldn't help but smile at that it seemed lady luck was still looking out for him even now "but anyway I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answer a few question for me so I can fill out a complete patient report and hopefully get you discharge, no pun intended, as soon as possible".

Naruto thought about it a little and realized that there was no real reason needed to NOT tell this Gisho-san what he wanted to know but still Naruto thought it best to ask a few questions in return "sure I don't mind but can I ask some question as well I mean I AM kind of out of the loop on some things here" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head a habit he'd had from an early age that didn't seem eager to leave anytime soon.

"Oh of course I mean you ARE the patient after all it makes complete sense that you'd want to know what's been happening to you these past few… Ah" Gisho began to say before he gained a slight hesitant tone in his voice. This got Naruto a bit worried "what? What's wrong?" "w-well you see umm, I'm sorry but what is your name?" it was them Naruto relished he hadn't actually introduced himself "oh uh right well the names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…or Namikaze, I err just kind of recently found out who my dad was and well I'm kinda trying to figure out what would be best to have as a last name now, haha…ha".

aaaand it was becoming award In all honesty now that Naruto knew who his parents where he was beginning to wonder what his last name should really be, because really he didn't have the time back then to sit down and think about it cause well obviously,Akatsuki, war, training to use Kurama's power and finally dealing with Kaguya so Naruto didn't really have the time or know whether to keep Uzumaki or take his dad's last name like he would have if he and his mom had lived that night he was born.

'Fishcake whirlpool? Or Fishcake waves wind? OH! Wait his name also means maelstrom ok that makes more sense' "well Naruto-kun you see the thing is like I said when you were brought in you were in a bad way and it took a lot of work for us to get you stable but the thing is… this happened a while ago…"

Gisho explained nervously in fear of what his patient would do "how long is "a while ago" Gisho-san" Naruto asked but he had a feeling he might not want to know but he knew he had to "sigh Naruto-kun you were found on October 11th 2011 and believed to have been in that state since the day before… Naruto you have been in a state of Acoma since the 10th it's now the 9th of April it's been exactly half a year since you were last awake".

Silence was the only thing that was present in the room at that moment Naruto was still trying to understand what he was just told. half a year had gone by and he didn't even know it until just know,it felt like he had just fallen asleep like any other night but six months passed by him without him even realizing it the only time he had ever been in a similar situation was when he had taken Gamabunta's test to allow him to become one of his "underlings" and have the right to summon him but this... he didn't know what THIS was, sure he had been tired as all hell but it shouldn't have put him under THAT long maybe a week, two at the most not a freaking whole six months! Even if Kurama was no longer with him from what Tsunade had told him he had always had a faster recovering rate then others most likely from his Uzumaki blood from what his mother had said on the night Kurama was taken out of her, she was even if a little bit slowly recovering where as other jinchuriki like Garra who had Shukaku taken from him died or in Garra's case HAD died but the point was that he was not used to being out cold for so long.

"I-I don't know what to say..." was all Naruto was able to weakly answer and really who could blame him "I understand this is a lot to take in but you have to realizes that this is not something you should linger on after all you were extremely lucky to survive and despite how much time has passed it will be easy for you to catch up instead of apposed to trying to catch up to say five year or worse" Gisho tried to console the young man before him about the situation he had found himself in if Gisho was being truthful he seemed to be taking it better than some cases he had heard and read about "yeah, yeah your right I can't let this get to me so six months passed by big deal! Not like I had anything planed right?" with those word Naruto felt like he was getting out of his funk and back into his mojo so time had passed him by small problem really after all he was in a new WORLD which meant new start for his life new begging it might have been a bit later that what he might have planed but all the same it was a clean slate for him so he best put it to good use.

Gisho smiled seeing Naruto not let this news get him down so with that he began to ask his questions "glad to hear it Naruto-kun so with that said and done let's move on. First I would like to ask the obvious question of what happened to you?" it was the question on everyone's minds really how had Naruto got himself in such a state. Naruto had to think how to explain what happened but he didn't know anything about the world he was in so if he told Gisho what happened well... he might think he was crazy granted any civilian back in his world would find his tale crazy but at least there, there was an army of witnesses to back him up here... not so much so he decide to play the dummy card "I'm... not sure myself I remember falling and getting shocked but anything besides that nothing..." Gisho hummed at this perhaps the high voltage from the cables had damaged his long term memories of that night but it also seeded he retained some form of memories about the night in question. "I see well that's unfortunate but no matter all that matters is that your alright, now Naruto-kun we should phone your parents and tell them where you are as I believe they will be quit relived to find out that your alright so if it not much trouble could you tell me your house phone number so that we can contact them" at this Gisho opened up a little note pad and took one of the pens from his coat breast pocket to right down the number.

Naruto for his part didn't know what a phone number was so he didn't have one to give to Gisho but he knew that he wouldn't need to after he explained to Gisho about his parents "I don't think you'll need that Gisho-san you see...my parents are dead" Naruto explained a bit sadly after all no matter how many years go by with that fact being true it still hurt a little to actually say it but he could at least say that he was glad to have met them for as brief as it was and that those few moments he would treasure for the rest of his life.

Gisho for his part was a little shocked to hear this and soon sadden that the youth in front of him had lost his parents "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know" Naruto however waved off Gisho apologize "It's ok you had no way of knowing and before you ask, no I don't have a guardian at least... not anymore" for Naruto no matter how long time passed a part of him would always miss Jiraiya the old pervert for all his faults was still one of the greatest people in Naruto's life and it would always remain that way.

Gisho could tell this was a sensitive subject and decided to move on to a less depressing topic "well then can you give me a home address we might be able to drop you off at after of course the police are done with their own line of questioning" at this Naruto had to think up a believable lie luckily while out traveling with Jiraiya he had learned about a little thing called repossessing "sorry to drop more bad news in your lap Gisho-san but the place me and the pervy sage had got repossess after he passed" at this Gisho had a slight confused look on his face "pervy sage?" "hehe a nickname I gave my godfather he was a wise old man who made a living writing pervy novels from either his own encounter's or imagination from when he would go peeping which he called research, heck when I first accused him of being a pervert he said and I quote "how dare you brat I am no mere pervert, I AM A SUPER PERVERT!" all the while striking a weird pose true story" this brought about small snickers from Naruto at remembering one of his mentors weird quirks while all Gisho could do was sweat drop at such a strange man acting in such a way but this brought Gisho to a currently new problem where Naruto would stay but then he remembered the police were coming and from what Naruto said he had no recollection about how he had ended up in such a state and from just talking with Naruto he could tell the boy was in no way suicidal so that only left the possibility of it being an attempt on his life by someone if this was indeed the case then Gisho could in fact put forward a request that he be put under police protection and even if that wasn't the case anymore it would still sort out Naruto's living arrangement problem so with that in mind he set out to fulfill his task

"well Naruto-kun I need to fill out a few forms and set up and couple of tests for your physical and check ups just to make sure there's nothing wrong so for the time being try and relax ok" Naruto just smiled "I just my do that Gisho-san" with that said Gisho left the room. now alone Naruto began to think about what he would do in this new world from what he could feel his chakra was defiantly gone and he couldn't sense any natural energy so there was no jutsu in this world so most likely no ninja and the stuff around him looked a lot more advanced then the things back home...no his old home this was a new start, he was a blank slate and he was sure the other him had been busy so it was about time he got busy himself 'look out world Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is here and he's about to shake things up!' and with that Naruto leapt to his feet... only to fall face first strait to the floor "owww...ok maybe I need to wait for my legs to wake up first"

(meanwhile just entering the hospital)

Ryutaro Dojima day had just take a turn for the better at first it was a bit of a headache due to his sister who was still trying to make him take his nephew in now truth be told he would have had no problem taking him in, god knows how long it had been since he saw him the last time must have be about nearly 15 years ago so he would have been barley two at the time but that was before the case he had been put on, the one he was currently heading towards about six mouths back a kid around the same age as his nephew had been rushed to hospital and strait into surgery the kid was in a bad way and it was only by a miracle in his opinion that the kid survived after seeing someone that age in that state and it possible being done to him by someone else their was no way in hell he was letting his nephew anywhere near Inaba not until they found the guy who did this or were told other wise by the kid and it just so happened said kid woke up two days before the new school semester started enough time to phone his sister and tell her either no and the decision was final or that it's ok for her to send her son over and not go find another high school that had no problem with late applicants.

Thankfully his nephew was on his side about the whole thing saying that he was doing what he thought best both as a officer and as an uncle and that was most certainly truth.

It was then he was brought out of his thoughts by a slightly annoying voice he knew all to well from the beginning of spring "Dojima-san isn't that the doctor we need to speak with" Tohru Adachi a recently transferred detective who was still a bit wet behind the ear's in Dojima opinion it wasn't that Adachi was bad at his job it was just that he had kind of a big mouth and didn't know when to shut up he also had this habit of rambling on about one thing or another plus it didn't help that he never really took things seriously and-'wait what did he just say?'turning his head to where Adachi was looking there was in fact the doctor they had been planning on meeting up with to discus the mystery kid so walking forward Dojima made himself know to the doctor "Doctor Toguro" Gisho turn to whoever it was who had addressed him and found it was just the people he hoped to see "ah detectives I'm so glad you're here I have some news I would like to share with you It concerns owe now awake friend" this got Dojima's attention "what is it, did something happen?" "well yes and no" Dojima raised an eyebrow at that "care to explain further" "well it's just that I was asking him some of the basic required questions who he is, phone number, parents, home address and of course the big question on everyone's mind what happened?" "and did he tell you anything that might shed some light on what happened to him?" this was exactly what Dojima was hoping for an strait to the point answer "that's the thing he doesn't know either it seems that the shock and fall effected his memory of the night in question" 'great if he can remember anything that makes are jobs that much harder, but I can't really blame the kid that many volts of electricity going through someone add in the blow to his head and anybody else would be dead so having something like memory lost shouldn't be that much of a surprises' it was at this point that Adachi decided to asks something that had caught his attention "wait so he can't remember anything but you just said you where talking to him about who he is and all that other stuff are you saying he can't answer anything" "oh no he can still remember all of that but there lies my concern for his well being" this cause Dojima's attention "his well being" "yes you see while I was talking to him I was able to get somewhat of a better grasp of what his character is like" with that said a much more sad and darker thought came to Dojima's head "and based on that has that lead you to believe that this could have been a suicide" if that was the case then Dojima could understand the doctor concern a kid that age thinking of killing himself it just didn't seem right to him so when Gisho looked at him with a face plastered with shock he was more then a bit relived that he was told he was wrong "heavens no!, I can assure you with 100% certainty that Naruto would never think of doing such a thing" to Dojima the way Gisho said it was like the very idea of this kid 'Naruto?' committing suicide was beyond the question but Dojima knew he would have to talk to the kid himself after all one of the things he learned whilst being a officer was how to tell when a person was showing signs of deep depression and those signs usually lead to suicidal tendency "Naruto? kind of a weird name but I've heard of worse his parents must be huge food fanatics if they named him that" Adachi tried to joke "this is no time for jokes now that we have a name we can start looking through records to try and find this kid parents kami only know what their going through right now also his name can mean maelstrom Adachi" "oh right ah sorry" but just before Adachi could ask to use the hospital phone Gisho interrupted the two "that... won't be necessary" he said in a down cast tone "what?, what do mean" Dojima asked but from Gisho tone he almost didn't want to know "well from my conversation with young Naruto I was able to find out some saddening new it seems that both his parents passed away and from the way he spoke it was some time ago that his godfather passed on also, form what Naruto said he was a older man so he most likely die from old age" this information throw both detectives off a bit 'shit poor kid losing your parents then later your godfather, can't be easy going home knowing no one's their' "not to mention he's basically homeless with the home in question being repossessed after his godfathers passing" Gisho continued 'DAMN IT!' Dojima had to wonder if the world was fucking with him or not "but again that's why I am concerned you see like I said I got a better feel for his character and he is most certainly not suicidal which leads me to believe that this was done to him by someone else" shock and silence was what followed this was not what Dojima was hoping to hear today then again it was better than finding out the kid tried to kill himself but still knowing someone tried to kill him left Dojima with a bad feeling in his gut "oh man this isn't good its been six mouths since it happened and there is no way there are any clues left, I mean that's a local street so any chance of something being left behind is as likely as finding a four leaf clover" Adachi complained "not to mention their was barley anything their to begin with so that means by this point the guys either long gone or" "Adachi!, enough we get it there are no clues no need to state the obvious" Dojima some times wondered if Adachi needed to say this stuff to himself out load so he could figure things out or remember them "oh sorry" Adachi said while scratching the back of his head "be that as it may Naruto still runs the risk of being attacked again and being as young as he is I don't think he'll be able to get a proper job to help him get a house not to mention what money he will earn will have to go into food and utensils for basic needs and uses" Dojima fond that his headache from earlier this morning was beginning to return lifting his hand to his face he began to rub his temples "so what are you suggesting police protection we can't offer that much man power to someone who might have been thought to have been a successful victim and we don't have any place that's close enough to the town" Adachi tried to explain to the doctor and even thought Dojima knew Adachi was right he didn't feel right leaving the kid to fend for himself what kind of example would he be setting for Nanako and just what would his mother and father and especially Chisato think of him from the great beyond and he knew exactly what his sister...'wait a minute... maybe... yeah that could work' Dojima smiled at his quickly made plan it was defiantly reckless no doubt but sometime you have to be a bit reckless when trying to help someone "hold it Adachi I think I have a solution to owner little problem" this got him a confused and raised brow from Adachi and a interested look from Gisho and all the while Dojima just smirked.

(back with Naruto)

Naruto had FINALLY manage to get back into bed after making something of an embarrassing scene of himself luckily no one had been around to see him in that state so he just try to put it to the back of his mind, thankfully since then he got felling back in his legs they where a bit sore from such a long time of not being used but he knew it would pass so for the time being he just decided to lie back and relax like he was suggested to.

He still could barley believe it thought new world, no chakra and by that extent no ninja that meant everything he was trained and taught was pretty much unneeded here, well unless there was something in this world that called for a person with skills like his but until then he would just have to keep to a low profile but still it would take him time to learn things about this world and how it worked and unfortunately since he no longer had chakra it meant he couldn't make shadow clones to do it for him 'and just when I was starting to get used to them helping speed up training and stuff' so that meant he would have to do it the old fashioned way gather information via conversation, watching it happen in front of him or reading about it and after reading Jiraiya's tale of the gutsy ninja he didn't mind as much as he did before about reading as long as the book was cool and interesting the he would put in the effort to read it.

But Naruto had to wonder if there where no ninja in this world then what did people here have instead 'Gisho-san said something about 'police' so dose that mean there the ninja of this world, wait now that I think about it didn't Sasuke family run something with the same name back when we where kids...yeah, yeah they did it was the Uchiha police... something or other, ah it doesn't matter ok so I know that this world has people who are in charge of protecting others, ok that good so the next thing is what do I do' Naruto knew he had to get some answers but he didn't know where to start 'and thinking back on what Gisho asked me earlier I need to find a place to live, get some food, closes, but the only way to do that is to get some money and I don't know what kind of money this place has' all Naruto could do at that thought was sigh as he was back to where he started.

just then the door to his room slide open and in walked Gisho-san who had a pleased expression on his face with two other people, from the look of the first guy he was what Naruto guest was a police officer he had a rough look to him someone who could take a hit and give it back just as good, the other guy... well maybe he was an assistant or something, now don't get him wrong the guy could also be a police officer Naruto had learn a long time ago not to judge a person on there looks alone but the guy just didn't strike him as a guy you want protecting you.

"hello Naruto-kun these two gentlemen are the police officers I told you about the man on the left is detective Ryotaro Dojima and the man on the right is detective Tohru Adachi 'oh so the guy is a police officer' now Naruto kind of felt like a jerk for thinking what he did "now Naruto I have already informed them about what you told me and from that we have come to a decision concerning on what to do next" "ok so what's happening" at this Dojima step forward "Naruto like doctor Toguro said my name is Ryotaro Dojima and from this point on until further notice you will be put under police protection and what that basically means is that starting as soon as your released from the hospital you'll be staying with me" now to say Naruto was shocked was like saying Tsunada's punches hurt UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR "now I know this is all very sudden but for your own safety it's a necessary decision plus from what Toguro-san has said your basically homeless and I don't think I could sleep with a clear conscience at night knowing someone as young as you was out on the streets and I could have done something about it" "huh I guess under that tough guy personality your just a big softy ay Dojima-san" "shut up Adachi" seriously couldn't this guy read the mood of the situation "what did I do?" Adachi asked genuinely confused "ah forget it anyway Naruto are you attending any high school I should know about?" this whole thing was going by way faster than Naruto expected in a matter of minutes he went from being homeless to staying at a police officers house and now he was being asked if he was going to 'high school? the heck is high school? (oh Naruto if you where in the real world you would hate the answer to that question luckily for you your in that world...lucky bastard) "uh no I'm not going to any high school?, I was mostly taught stuff by my godfather Jiraiya before he passed 'more like murdered but no need to tell them that and make it a issue' "ah I see so you were home school well then I guess I have some forms to fill if your to get the proper education, but anyway I just want to say that even if it seems like things are a bit hard right now that you can always come to me for advice after all I'm the one who looking after you" Naruto just gave Dojima a small smile even with out know him this man offered to take him in and help him not just because it was his job but he felt it was the right thing to do and Naruto could respect that "thank you Dojima-san I can't really think of how I could repay you for your kindness" scratching his head with a grin Dojima replied "don't worry about it, all that I asks is that you stay out of trouble and do your best in your studies, oh and I almost forgot it won't be just you and me there's also my daughter Nanako she 6 years old so if she acts shy around you don't take it personally ok" "no problem and again thank you" 'ha so looks like things are already starting to get interesting'.

And done whew I mean it, It took me some time to finished this chapter and you know what my little grey sells are singing to me (quote from Agatha Christie Poirot) to get on with the next one I already have things worked out for that but it may take me a day or 8 to get it done but my mind is a light with idea's for this one probable because of my love for the persona 4 serious but I digress anyway I hope you guy's and girl's enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making it so till next time JA NE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day for Naruto consisted with check ups and tests things like his eyes sight, hearing, blood pressure, height, weight and reflexes which weirdly just meant having his knee hit with a small hammer back in Konoha you just had to hit or dodge small bags thrown at you so this was a bit down graded but then he was asked to run on a 'treadmill'.

He didn't know what it was until it started moving then he got the idea of it 'man Gai-sensai and lee would love this thing knowing them they set it at the top speed and then try and find some way to make it go even faster'. He was then asked to use different weight machines and finally to give them a sample of his blood, he was not happy about that last one cause as far back as Naruto could remember he HATED needles thing was it was way before the fight with Haku but that particular experience didn't help so with a great amount of reluctance pushed down Naruto let them take his blood, after the test where done with they told him he would be released tomorrow if they found no problems.

Dojima had stopped by later that day to tell him that he had been able to get him a placement at Yasogami high school as well as a few new clothes, turned out that the one's he had been in where in complete disrepair not surprising with all they had been through luckily his headband had survived the ordeal but he figured he would keep that long time memento at Dojima-san's house seeing as walking around with a headband on would make him stick out more so than he already did.

It seemed that natural blond hair wasn't something that was see a lot around the area along with blue eyes apparently people with natural blond hair on this side of the world were rare and most of the time people with hair that colour where thugs who dyed there hair to look intimidating and stand out, now the standing out Naruto could understand but the intimidating part not so much but hey who was he to question how people viewed things.

Also according to Dojima his new high school life would begin the day after tomorrow he had no idea what to expect but figured it would be an alright place to pass the time plus it seemed that other people his age where going as well so he wouldn't be alone.

Tomorrow was also the day he would get to finally see what Inaba looked like and it was going to be the day he would meet dojima's daughter Nanako he was told she was a bit shy around people she didn't know but that was expected she was only 6 after all but from what Doujima had told him she could be really mature for her age but she was still a little girl when you got down to it so Naruto plan to try his best to give her a great first impression of him in all honesty this whole situation would probably be very strange to her.

As Naruto turned in his hospital bed he couldn't help but think of how much Dojima had done and was still doing for him taking him into his home giving him new clothes and getting him into a school, by all rights Dojima didn't have to do any of these things but still he did.

Naruto knew he had to find a way to repay this kindness 'but that will have to wait till tomorrow' and with those thoughts Naruto drifted off to sleep... or so he had though.

The next thing Naruto knew he was sitting up right with what he could only describe as piano music with a women singing in the background knowing something was wrong his eyelids shot open and he leapt to stand!...only to hit his head again and end up sitting back down "Ow! ahhh...ok seriously what is with me and hard objects lately first the floor now the ceiling"

( In a much more experienced written world Crypt looked to the sky...well he would if he wasn't inside, but you get my point. "someone had made enemy's with the floor and the ceiling, I MUST FINED THE ENEMY TO MY ENEMY AND FRIEND AND SHOW THEM HOW TO TRULY DESTORY THE EVIL WHICH IS THE FLOOR AS WELL AS SHOW THEM THE ERROR OF MAKING THE CEILING THERE ENEMY, THE CEILING IS THE CEILING IT'S THE OPPOICET OF THE FLOOR WHO IS THE CEILING OF OPPOSITE WORLD BUT ONLY EVIL!" and with that Crypt leapt to the ceiling and began to tunnel believing he would find his ally/enemy/person he had to enlighten to the ways of the ceiling/possible new ice cream flavoured haired friend/next victim/Oh penny!)

' I don't know why but I suddenly fell sorry for my self as well as extremely terrified for the rest of the world' with that strange thought done Naruto started taking in his new surroundings he seemed to be in a long narrow room one that he seemed able to stand up in if a bit hunched.

The room itself had a refined décor there where small windows on either side of him giving him a view of a densely foggy area that seemed to be moving past him the windows he noted had there own small blue curtain on both sides of them, that looked to be made from a very soft fabric, intricate light blue wood design on the celling that was a darker shad of blue but in the centre of celling was some sort of lighting in a shape Naruto couldn't really identify from his sitting positon (seriously is it a bird or butterfly or something I'm basing the decryption of the places based on the game and I never got a good idea of what that celling light was) and even thought he couldn't tell what patter it was he could still tell what it was doing and that was casting a light... blue light on the room.

'Okay... I think I'm starting to see a colour pattern here' and if to just prove him wrong for the heck of it the next thing he saw was a dark brown drink carbonite of sorts...with a blue interior 'alright I can't claim that I'm an expert when it comes to home decorating but seriously shouldn't there be at least 2 maybe 3 other colours in here, oh well at least there's something to drink and this seat is pretty comfy'.

And that's when he sensed them as if materialising from nothing he was no longer alone in the room the first one he noticed was a woman who looked only 8 year's his senior but the way she carried herself even while sitting down made her seem that much older at least in the sense of maturity and intelligent her physical appearances was lack of a better word perfect, platinum blonde hair that almost made Ino's seem fake, pale porcelain skin with not a single imperfection to be found, and while she may be sitting he could tell she had an amazing figure.

Which brought him to realize she (unsurprisingly) was wearing a dark blue long sleeved uniform which from what Naruto could tell was just a large dark blue jacket with a very large and think belt with a golden buckle around her waist making the bottom half of the jacket act as a long skirt the jacket and make shift skirt both had 4 large circular rings 2 on either side of the front of her body, Naruto also noticed that she had on black stockings and a pair of dark blue high heels to go with her jacket.

Year's of training alerted him to her slight movement as little as they where he fixed his eyes back to her face and found a pair of golden eyes opening and just continue to stair forward, thinking she was perhaps looking at something Naruto followed her gaze only to stop and take in the appearance of the other new person in the room almost forgetting there was more then 1 other person here.

This person was male elderly if his reseeding white hair was any indication of his age his facial appearances was one many would find difficult to forget for how bizarre he looked he had sharp pointed ears, what could be the world's longest nose, eyebrows that if Naruto had to guess where almost as thick as Gai-sensai's and Lee's but had a wild root like patter to them near the end, his eyes where closed and if Naruto didn't know any better he could almost swear he was asleep.

He was dressed in a black butler (reference not intentional) like suit with his hands folded on top of each other in front of his face, and then his eyes open...kami Naruto had never seen eyes like that before they where wide open unnaturally so to the point they looked like they would fall out from there sockets they where also bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in days maybe weeks and he didn't have iris's just a pair of black dots looking at him...no not at him more like at his soul as if this old man was judging his souls very worth and then he spoke in a calm almost...friendly? manner apposed to what Naruto assumed was sure to be crazed and threatening.

"welcome to the velvet room" the strange old man greeted with a wide toothy smile which actually surprised Naruto 'wait haven't I been kidnapped or something' Naruto wondered to himself. Unaware of his guests thoughts the strange old man continued on "Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny... *chuckle*" that snapped Naruto back to reality as he finally realised he should probable find out where he is and who theses people are "who are you" at this the man's smile seemed to widen if at all possible "My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance" "uh... thanks I guess but where am I"

It was pretty clear all around him that he was NOT anywhere that was normal... well normal by this new worlds standards, heck maybe even by his worlds standards "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." 'Dream and reality... mind and matter... what the heck dose that even mean' "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter..." now there was something that caught Naruto attention 'Contract? I don't remember any contract' "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." 'wait... so I can only come here, where ever here is if I bound myself to a contract...then why am I here now if I haven't done it yet?' "Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself...?" "Hun?, Oh! well my name's Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you!" it was then Naruto realised that he didn't hesitate with his name like he had with Gisho-san. 'Hun guess deep down I'll always be an Uzumaki' Naruto thought with a small smile "Hm... I see" Naruto was about to ask another question but it seemed Igor as he called himself wasn't done "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" "My future?" Naruto couldn't help ask aloud.

It was then that Igor extended his left hand forward towards the small blue table in front of him, it was also at that time that Naruto took notices that Igor arm's was quite long, most peoples arm's were around the length of there upper and lower torso not counting there hands 'so that mean this guy is probably a lot taller then he looks... how can he stand up in this place?'.

At that moment a flash of light cause Naruto attention and when the light subsided it revealed what looked like a stack of cards with an interesting image of a face in a circle with spikes he guess coming from the edge of the face there where also harps in the corners with vines that had some leaf's on them spreading along the sides to the other harps the face itself was half white half black with the spikes and circle following much the same patter "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Igor asked and with a wave of his hand the cards spared out across the table ending with a total of 7 cards 1 staying in the middle 1 above and 1 below with the other 4 being in diagonal positions from the first (really did not know any other way to describe it) "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." 'That makes senses, its kind of like a fight you can pit two people against each other but the winners not always goanna be the same guy' "*chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles doesn't it?" "hehe I guess it dose" Then with a snap of his fingers the card on the bottom right side flipped over revelling an image of what looked to be a tower that was just struck by lightning with the top part of it still in the air while two people fell from it, at the bottom of the card were letter XVI Naruto briefly wondered what they meant but was once more pulled back by Igor begging to speak again.

"Hm... The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems that a terrible catastrophes imminent" "What!?" Naruto nearly shot to his feet when he heard that he had just gotten through a war, no he had just got through the closest thing his world had to Armageddon and now something ELSE wanted to start something up.

Despite his outburst Igor continued on almost as if Naruto hadn't shouted at all but if one where to look close enough they would almost see his smile get even the tiniest bit wider '*chuckle* this guest doesn't seem to mind letting his true feeling show what he's thinking interesting...' "The card indicating the future beyond that is..." once again Igor snap his finger and another card turned over this time showing a crescent moon in the centre of the card weirdly it had a face stranger still was the...crab? wait no lobster above it and the two black L with red dots in them on either side of said lobster (I know the L's are actually dogs but really who would know that the first time seeing the card) and at the bottom of the card there where the same letter only there where 2 more I making it XVIII.

"The Moon, in the upright position" 'no...no, not the moon, I just got through dealing with that rabbit horned psycho don't tell me she's already free again?!' "This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… Very interesting indeed" when Naruto heard hesitation and mystery he actually felt some relief for one thing if it was Kaguya then there would be no need to mention hesitation cause that fact was plain and simple that even with no chakra he would still fight, he had fought people with almost little to no chakra before its just this would be possible more difficult and who knows if she did come here she might have to loss all her chakra to pass through the same portal in which case she would be nothing more that a long white haired, rabbit horned, kimono wearing, three eyed psycho bitch with a goddess complex wanting nothing more than to end the world. (kind of like those crazy cat women ((NOT the sexy cat women)) and those religious nuts out on the corners of streets)

Second it wouldn't be much of a mystery if it was her so Naruto felt a little at ease with that and soon he was completely calm when he heard Igor's next words "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you" 'whew well a least I'm not fighting any kami forsaken goddess' (oh god it's goanna be funny when you find out, pissed off people are always funny to watch) "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here" 'Okay, well at least that explains the contract thing, so I guess that means that there just giving me a heads up, still I wonder how they got me out of the hospital' "the coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost" "ha...well no pressure then hun?, I don't suppose you'll be giving me a hand in this will you?"

Honestly Naruto half expected for Igor to tell him that this was something he could only do by himself or something like that but he was actually quit pleased to hear the contrary in a way "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen" then with a wave of his hand the cards on the table vanished 'wait what?, what about the other cards?' (was I the only one who wondered what was on those other cards?) "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you" turning to face said women Igor began his introduction of the silent beauty "This is Margaret, She is a resident of this place, like myself" and for the first time since Naruto got here the now named Margaret spoke her voice just as elegant as she looked "My name is Margaret, I am here to accompany you through your journey" "Nice to meet you Margaret-Chan" at this Margaret simply raised if only slightly a single brow, wondering to herself why this guest would greet her so familiarly.

"We shall attend to the details another time" 'Oh ok so wha-' "Until then farewell..." 'Wait farewell, but I don't know how to ge-' and just as those thoughts creeped into Naruto's mind the world around him slowly turned to black, only to then be assaulted by a bright light and music, the light coming from his recently opened curtness and music coming from the T.V. "I'm tired of diets, enough with going to the gym, good thing there's something even I can handle, hehe" "Slim down this summer with the refreshing taste of calorie magic" "And were back, now on to some juice new the 'Mayumi yamano scandal' ".

"Rise and shine Naruto-kun today's the day you get to leave and see Inaba for the first time in over six months" one smiling Gisho told the now slightly groggy waking teen "yawn... ah, morning Gisho-san" 'man talk about a realistic dream, but... was that a dream?' as far as Naruto understood dreams could only have things that the person dreaming had see, read, heard, experienced or imagined and Naruto was sure his imagination wasn't good enough to just create people out of nowhere "And a good morning to you as well Naruto-kun now I hope you don't mind but I've already asked one of the nurses to lay out a set of clothes for you to wear today and to put the rest in a bag for you to carry for when you leave to go to Dojima-san house, also breakfast will be coming by in a few minuets so I hope you're alright with hospital food first thing in the morning" Gisho lightly joke's "he, no problem" 'it might not be Ichiraku ramen but hospital food beat's Ma toad's cooking any day'

(Minutes later(Honestly I could not think of a follow up and just wanted to get to the leaving the hospital part))

Once Naruto was finished with his breakfast he got changed into the clothes left out for him which where a simple white snort sleeved shirt, blue jacket, black jeans and a pair of black, white and blue trainers (with socks of course) Naruto was a little disappointed that there was no orange on any of the clothes that he had but he supposed he could fix that later right now there was a duo waiting for him at the front desk, so following Gisho he made his way there.

When Naruto arrived he was able to spot Dojima standing next to the chairs at the front desk where he was talking to a little girl, who he guessed was Nanako she had brown hair tied into twin pigtails she was wearing a white sweater with a pink, red and brown dress over it as well as little pink shoes to go with her dresses, it seemed she was a bit nervous evident by her fidgeting and the worried look on her face.

'she must be a bit scared knowing that a complete stranger is coming to stay at her house, well time to show her she has nothing to worrier about' so with that thought in mind Naruto walked towards them giving a small wave and smile as he approached "Dojima-san".

This seemed to catch the attention of the father and daughter duo as the both turned to see who had called out to them, seeing Naruto walking up to them the older Dojima returned the greeting with his own smile while the younger one stood up and got behind her father.

"Naruto good to see you up, how are you feeling?, not sore anywhere I hope" when Dojima asked if he was ok it was clear that he was genuinely a little worried for the former Shinobi "naw no sore spots, a little sleepy but nothing serious" Naruto answered back trying to reassure Dojima that he was perfectly fine with some light humour.

Smiling at the answer he got Dojima decide to move thing along "well that good to hear we just have to sign you out and then we can head on over to the house, oh and speaking of "we" let me introduce you to my daughter" here he turned slightly and put his left hand behind Nanako's back encouraging her to come forward "come on Nanako introduce yourself to our guest" seeing that she was a little unsure Naruto decided to help a little.

Getting down to her leave he said his hello with another short small wave "Hi there, Nanako right? my name's Naruto I know all this is a little strange but I hope you and me can be friends" here Naruto lifted his hand up to shake hers.

Nanako looked at the hand a little hesitantly but in the end shacked the larger rougher hand while giving a quiet "...lo" before going back to the safety of behind her father's leg.

This got a chuckle out of Dojima "haha what are you so shy for"

this just made Nanako pout and smack her father on his leg causing Dojima to wince from the unexpected hit but still he just laugh through it all.

"oww" while this all happened Naruto just watch the father and daughter and found himself smiling at there little interaction with each other.

"ok, ok now that introduction's are over lets get you back to the house and settled in after all you got a big day tomorrow so you should probably get some things organized"

"right" and with that they all headed out the door, not knowing that this would be a day they would all look back on and remember as the start of something amazing.

(Naruto current states) Courage: Heroic 5 (no briner right?) Diligence: Rock Solid 5 (you've see how forces he is when training) Expression: Touching 4 (he got an army to fight along side him enough said)Knowledge: Informed 2 (still not the sharpest kunai in the pouch) Understanding: Generous 3 (he can be understanding of people who have been through hardship pretty well) age 16 height 180cm (I know that's his height in the last movie and he's two years older in that but I checked what his height was when he was 16 it was 166cm if I gave him that height he'd be shorter than human Teddie who's 170cm)


End file.
